Broadcast content may be scheduled for recording at specified devices by a user. However, the particular device that the content is recorded to may not be accessible by the user at a viewing time at which the user desires to view the content. For example, the user may schedule recording of a program at a set-top box device at the user's home and plan to watch the recorded program over the weekend, without remembering that she is scheduled to be traveling over the weekend.